The Wizard and the Slayer
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: the light are losing the war so Harry, Ron and Hermione go in search of Harry's brother Jason to bring him home, however he has been living with the slayer the past 17 years. BS/OC FL/HP HG/WR Ron and Dumbledore bashing
1. Chapter 1

**1981**

"I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important Giles" James said shortly "I just need you to look after Jason whilst we go into hiding with Harry because Voldemort is coming after us.

"So you want to take one son away from his mother so that he would be safer?" he said "why not let me take Harry as well I have talked to Joyce Summers her daughter Buffy is the slayer when she grows up we just have to wait for that James let me take Harry with me"

"No" James said firmly "now can you take Jason for me?" and Giles nodded

"Uncle Rupert" Jason said walking into the room Jason would be three this year he looked different to James where as Harry was his father's little double Giles remembered what James was like at Harry's age being James's uncle but Jason had always called him uncle Rupert.

"Hey buddy" he said "did your daddy tell you about our party?" and Jason nodded James and Lily had thought it was best to tell Jason he was going to a party with Giles and then they would put him under a memory charm until he was older or until Voldemort was gone at least.

**America**

"Am I asking too much?" Giles asked

"No" Joyce said "you want to keep your promise to James and Lily I will keep Jason safe and Harry has to go to the Dursley's?"

"They are the ... closest blood relation to him" Giles said "a watcher is going to look out for him and aurors as well Mad eye is so pissed off he offered to watch Harry day and night when they have all of the death eaters which might take awhile especially the demons and everything else"

"Ok" Joyce said "do you want me to adopt him?"

"I doubt that would be a good idea with the prophecy" Giles said and they both grinned "hopefully one day we can reunite Jason and Harry I don't know when that will be maybe when Harry goes off to Hogwarts" and Joyce nodded.

**1997**

"Time to get up Buff" Jason said to his friend even though Joyce was Buffy's mother and raised Jason, Joyce had stayed true to her idea and had not adopted Jason so that they where best friends rather than brother and sister if the time came for them to be more than friends.

"I don't wanna" she huffed

"Fine" Jason said "I'll tell Giles miss perfect slayer couldn't get her ass out of bed in time and I will get more time to train then" and she quickly sat up

"We have training today?" she asked and Jason nodded with a grin "aw i told Willow we would go shopping today just the two of us"

Jason, Willow and Buffy where like the best of friends and one of the reasons why Buffy's term as the slayer had gone so smoothly as Jason was a wizard which it took 3 months to convince him and he was teaching Willow magic still and with Buffy being the slayer it made them damn near unstoppable.

When they went downstairs they where surprised to see Giles and Willow downstairs waiting for them with three other teenagers.

"Jason and Buffy Summers meet Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley" Giles said "Jason this is your little brother"

"Holy" Buffy started

"Shit" Jason finished

As everything was talked over Jason sat with Buffy close to him which surprised both Joyce and Giles as they expected that as soon as Jason was told he was not a Summers he would be hurt and want nothing to do with Joyce or Giles and then he remembered the memory charm they had placed on Jason did not take away his memories when his other ones returned just added them together.

"So why now?" Jason asked

"Well Voldemort is going for a big war to finish this thing" Harry said "and we need help" and Jason smirked and looked at Buffy long had he wanted a little brother or sister to help and Buffy was the closest he had been with her being younger than him.

"We need training with this" Harry said and summoned the sword of Gryffindor into his hand

"Shit" Buffy said "can I see it?" and Harry handed it to her like it was Christmas morning and Buffy was 6. James grinned that was the best thing about Buffy she was smart and funny and cute but she also still had a slight innocence about her Jason had made sure no boy even thought about touching her in that way and that was before he realised she was a girl. Jason then took the sword in his hands once Buffy had finished looking at it and it glowed causing Jason to look up from the sword and at Giles.

"You got some explaining to do" Jason said with a grin.

"You're a reincarnation" Giles said once they had all sat down again and as before Buffy and Jason where sharing the same seat not that they where dating they were just that close that they didn't mind sitting in the same chair or Buffy on Jason.

"I'm a what?" Jason said

"You've died before" Buffy said quickly "of who?"

"Godric Gryffindor" Giles "judging by the way his sword reacted to you"

"Holy crap" Jason said and Buffy smacked his arm again and he grinned "so what now?"

"We need help" Giles said "Voldemort is killing everyone even the demons are helping him"

"I wondered why we were having a slow month" Buffy said "they were all your side of the water"

"Yes so we need to go and help" Giles said adjusting his glasses

"What about the vamps and stuff over here?" Buffy asked

"I can do it" Willow said "it will be easy with all of the spells that Jason has taught me"

"I can leave you some stuff as well" Jason said "you know like fire spells and stuff" and Willow nodded she was at the equivalent of 6th at Hogwarts from what Jason had taught her from all the books that Giles had given him.

"So when do we have to leave?" Buffy asked and she felt Jason tense and knew what was going to happen the next time they were alone he was going to try and get her to stay rather than to join the war. As they walked up the stairs to Jason's room to pack Buffy quickly closed the door and folded her arms over her chest

"So lets hear it" she said

"Huh?" Jason asked confused

"The your not coming with me speech" she said shortly "I am 4 months younger than you Jay I can look after myself"

"I know" he said sighing "but no you mean to much to me"

"As a friend or little sister?" Buffy said darkly

"Neither" Jason said shaking his head "Willow is my best friend Buff I always thought we where more than friends like an old married couple without marriage or sex" and then he grinned and the angry look on her face melted like it always did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe" Buffy said stepping closer to Jason "we can do something about that?"

"Huh?" Jason said wondering if Buffy was revealing feelings for him or if she just wanted to have sex with him to be honest he wouldn't have been bothered which it was yet he would rather know than playing a guessing game with someone that could kill you.

"I don't mean take me right here right now" Buffy said "not that I am completely opposed to that idea but I mean obviously there is more then a brother sister thing between the two of us for us to feel this way you have been beating the guys that come after me and try to date me since I was 13 years old"

"And you have been doing the same to the girls" Jason said with a smirk

"Can you blame me?" Buffy said stepping even closer to Jason

"Nope" Jason said and leant down to kiss Buffy at that point the door fell open and Willow, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dawn and Faith fell into the room

"See I told you the door was broken" Willow said not missing a beat and they all left the room

"Idiots" Jason said smirking "I guess my little brother and his friends don't have any tact huh?"

"Nope" Buffy said with a grin "guess our friends don't either"

Then they just stood there looking at each other not really sure what to do as the moment of confidence that they both had was gone and Jason knew that if he tried to kiss Buffy and she didn't want to she could very easily kick his ass.

"Buffy" Jason said but she had already stepped forward and kissed him as she was not worried about him kicking her ass as he would never ever hit her he had told her that from a young age sparing he was fine with but he refused to hit her in anger.

"Damn" Buffy said when they broke apart "that was some kiss"

"Your welcome" Jason said with a grin and Buffy punched his shoulder "ow I was joking Buff"

A little later Jason and Buffy went back downstairs all packed and where as Buffy seemed a little nervous over them all knowing they where together because of the way she was expecting Joyce to take it Jason was acting like there was nothing different.

"So" Dawn and Faith said sitting either side of Buffy "how is Jay on the kissing front?"

"We are not having this conversation" Buffy said with a grin and tried to walk away from her but they both held on to her legs

"Please!" Dawn said "he won't know you told us"

"It was great" Buffy said with a grin"

"Your welcome" Jason said with a grin and Buffy threw the TV remote at him and it hit him on the head "ow"

**10 minutes later**

"So how are we getting to Hogwarts?" Jason asked

"Plane?" Buffy said

"It seems to be the easiest way" Giles said "unless a giant grabbed it"

"Giant?" Dawn said scared

"Thanks for that Giles" Buffy said putting her hand on her sister's shoulder "I doubt a giant would grab the plane"

"And even if it did you would be dead so quick you wouldn't feel it" the redheaded guy said drawing dark looks from James and Buffy

"Dude" Jason said "if you can't think of something not like a dumbass to say don't say anything"

"Jay be nice" Faith said but Jason still stared darkly at Ron

"So" Harry said "how is it going with the sword?"

"Easy" Jason said and held out his hand causing the sword to appear in it

"Yet he still cannot pack his own clothes" Buffy said with a grin

"Yeah well that is what magic is for" he said defensively

"Yeah" Ron said "exactly"

"Maybe you could teach me how to pack" Jason muttered to Buffy and she smirked and shook her head as she knew the only reason he was saying that now was because he didn't like his brother's friend and didn't want to be seen agreeing with him over anything.

"Maybe later" Buffy said

"Well" Faith said "I am going patrolling who wants to come with?"

"Me" Ron and Harry said at the same time and Hermione and Buffy both grinned James however was not paying attention as he was looking at Buffy

"I think I am best going" Willow said "I mean I know which spells can destroy the vampires and things"

"And I need to test the sword" Jason said "I vote the brit kids stay here and don't get eaten and I don't stab them for getting in my way?"

"I agree" Faith said "come on Jay, Wills" as Jason stood up Buffy pouted at him he had never gone patrolling without her and with Faith when they hadn't been arguing or if he had wanted to talk to Faith about Buffy.

"Last time" Jason said and bent down and kissed her "spend time with your mom and Dawn if your coming with me we won't be long babe"

"I know" she muttered "be careful and watch out for my girls"

"Don't I always?" Jason asked "back soon princess I promise"

"I know" Buffy said "keep an eye on our witch and miss stab anything that doesn't breathe"

"Will do" Jason said

"So you have a hyphenated name two?" Ron said to Faith "your miss-who-stabs-anything- that-doesn't-breathe and Harry is the-boy-who-lived"

Jason looked at them and thought could the redheaded jackass be any more dense Buffy and himself had called Faith the miss who stabs anything that doesn't breathe as a joke when they had fought an army of vampires one night but he was more intrigued by this boy who lived idea of theirs.

"I'll go and get the sword" Jason said and walked upstairs to get it.

**Patrol**

"So you and Buffy huh?" Faith said "how is that going?"

"Are you asking if we have had sex yet?" Jason said looking at Faith and Willow who both nodded vigorously "not yet no"

"That girl is no fun" Faith said with a grin "if I was her I wouldn't hesitate to jump on you any chance I got"

"That is why we aren't together" Jason said with a grin "we are too the same and we both need someone to keep us grounded"

"True do you think your brother would fancy getting all hot and sweaty with me?" Faith said teasingly

"I doubt any guy could say no to you Faith" Jason said "just don't break him if he is the only one who can stop this Voldemort guy"

"I won't break him" Faith said innocently "might make his heart stop and his brain explode but only after we stop this wizard dude and we are all back here stabbing vamps"

"Faith just don't hurt him" Jason said "he is my little brother after all I wouldn't want to have to be in the middle of you two if you broke up like I know you wouldn't if me and Buffy broke up"

"I guess" Faith said defeated and opened the gate to the graveyard and Willow and Jason went through with her

"So no vamps and demons" Jason said "will you be ok alone Wills?"

"I should be" Willow said "I mean you taught me well enough so I should be ok"

"Ok" Jason said "and we are just a phone call away if you need us"

"Ok" Willow said "and that phone goes both ways Summers"

"Yes ma'am" he said and saluted

"I cannot see any vamps" Faith said "or sense them wanna go back?"

"Ok" Willow and Jason said at the same time and left the graveyard not noticing two shadowy objects at the other end of the graveyard

"They are leaving of Britain" the dark haired one of the two said "this is could be the perfect chance for us to attack with both slayers out of the country"

"Or Dru" the blonde said "we could go to Britain ourselves and after this supposed dark lord after all I want to be the one to kill Buffy rather than some English stuck up ponce"

However little did they know they weren't alone either.

"So England huh?" the woman said "turns out if we had come next week Buffy wouldn't be here and you would have to do your dark and broody vamp with a soul another time"

"Are you coming to see Buffy or what?" the man said and stalked off with the woman following him grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

"So," Jason said "are you sure you want to come with me?"

"Yes I have already told you Jay," Buffy said "you are not getting rid of me that easily especially now we are together."

"I figured as much," Jason said "not that you can blame me about worrying for you."

"I know," Buffy said "so Faithy wants to mount Harrikins huh?"

"Yup" Jason said and then there was a knock on the front door, "are you expecting anyone Buff?"

"Nope" Buffy said "and enough with calling me Buff otherwise I will kill you Jay."

Buffy then opened the door and was hugged by a brown haired blur.

"Cordelia," Buffy said when the taller girl had let go of her "Angel"

"Buffy" Angel said with a smile and then looked to see Jason standing in the doorway who summoned the sword of Gryffindor into his hand.

"Jay enough," Buffy said "I am not in the mood to separate you children."

"He started it," they both said petulantly

"Enough," Buffy said staring them both down.

"Sorry Buffy." Angel said solemnly

"Sorry Buffy" Jason mocked in his best broody angel voice.

"Shut up Jay" Buffy said and Jason sobered instantly

"Yeah Jay" Angel mocked

"Geez you two just go beat the crap out of each other somewhere else," Cordelia said "Spike and Druscilla are back."

"How?" Jason asked "I thought we kind of killed them and Spike would come after you anyways."

"We don't know" Angel said "we are guessing this all of these dark creatures turning up in England as well and Spike is English so is Dru."

"Oh he wouldn't" Jason said shaking his head "Voldemort obviously knows about Spike"

"Who doesn't know about Spike," Angel said "only I am a more famous vampire than spike and maybe the master."

"Arrogant bastard," Jason muttered

"Vampire hearing" Angel teased "you know when are you going to get over the fact that Buffy dated me and not you?"

"Actually I am dating Jay" Buffy said "and if that is all this crappy boy thing is over then it is really childish"

"We can't help it" Jason said "we're male, we have giant egos after all Angel has lived hundreds of years and I am a wizard reincarnate so we have a lot of time that we have lived."

"I have to agree," Angel said with a grin

"What you two are ganging up on me now?" Buffy said with a grin

"It's a man thing" Angel said "and your boyfriend is a man so am I we are bound to agree on some things."

"I guess so," Buffy said "anyways can you help Willow around the hellmouth for a while with us going to fight that Voldemort guy."

"Sure," Angel said "that's why we are here."

"Britain here I come!" Faith said running down the stairs rucksacks in either hand.

"Faith tone it down," Jason said "do you want me to take your bags to the car?"

"Sure" Faith said "Cordy, Angel nice to see you but I am on my way to a kick ass fight will be back soon bye" and just like that she was out of the house quickly followed by Harry.

"Oh they have so hooked up" Cordelia said and Buffy laughed "what I know people"

On the way to the airport Jason deliberately didn't interact with Ron he didn't like him there was something about him that was wrong especially the way that he looked at Faith even though he was meant to be dating this Hermione girl that had turned up with Harry to find him.

On the plane however he had a much better time sitting by Buffy and Dawn and simply relaxing and just simply being children as up until that point they hadn't really had the time that they had wanted to actually be children with the end of the world coming to Sunnydale year after year and now this time they were chasing the bad guy rather than the bad guy coming to them.

Giles was sitting with Ron and Hermione whilst Faith and Harry where sitting next to each other at the back of the plane with Jason, Buffy and Dawn sitting on the row in front of them.

"Do you think Willow will be ok with Angel?" Buffy asked

"Yeah if he can keep it in his pants," Faith said "I mean if he doesn't start banging Cordy or Wills then there is no chance of Angelus turning up and then everyone is happy aren't they?"

"I thought it was only when he was with you?" Jason asked Buffy.

"It's when a man achieves happiness," Buffy said "not that he has to be with his one true love or anything like that."

Jason nodded at this but he was also happy that it meant there wasn't a special bond between Angel and Buffy apart from the fact that he was her first which Jason had wanted to castrate him for and now with the fact he could wield the sword of Gryffindor it may have been something that he would go and correct at a later date.

"So do you think we can win this?" Harry asked "I mean not that I am doubting you guys but we have been fighting Voldemort for a long time but he keeps finding ways to stay alive,"

"We are trained killers," Faith said patting Harry on the shoulder "when we kill something it stays dead."

"Unless it is Angel huh Buffy?" Jason said "hell there was a time you would have done anything to get him back."

"Like you wouldn't for me?" Buffy asked her boyfriend "I loved him at the time I am different now, I have you,"

"You two are too sweet I am gonna hurl." Dawn teased them causing them to stick their tongues out at each other and then Jason pecked Buffy on the lips.

"I am going for a piss I will be right back," he said and stood up and walked to the toilet.

"That boy is so articulate when he wants to be." Buffy teased but they were surprised when Ron appeared and sat in Jason's seat.

"Hi guys," he said brightly ignoring the three glares from the girls he was getting and Harry shook his head he too didn't know why Ron was trying to be friendly with other girls whilst he was dating Hermione. Ron and Hermione had hooked up in their 5th year as they were both prefects and therefore spent a lot of time together, however Ron was still a flirty bastard and Harry was sure he would cheat on Hermione if he was smart enough to pull it off, unfortunately for Ron he wasn't.

"You are in Jay's seat," Dawn said trying to tone down her anger at the nerve of the prick as he had already walked into her bedroom twice without knocking when she was in various state of undress the first time she had thrown a boot at him and the second she had slapped him when he had took longer to leave. She had decided that if he had done it again she would have told Jason as the first time it could have been an accident with there being so many people in the house but the second certainly wasn't.

"Oh he won't care," Ron said unaware that Jason had come out of the bathroom and was standing behind him,

"Oh I will," Jason said "any chance you are going to move out of my seat?"

"I want to talk to Harry," Ron said snidely "so no,"

"Fine." Jason said and then pulled Buffy out of her seat slightly and sat underneath her "I am sitting her until you move so take as much time as you want."

Everyone apart from Ron chuckled at Jason's boldness and the bright red blush that Buffy had on her face but no one said anything about it as they found it funnier just watching the couple be themselves around each other.

"So what did you want to talk about Ron?" Harry asked and the red head just stood up and walked away. However to everyone's surprise Buffy didn't move when Ron left and remained on Jason's lap.

"You comfy there Buffy?" Faith asked her friend before dissolving into laughter.

"Very," Buffy said with a smug look on her face as she could feel Jason's pressing 'problem' against her and was happy to feel it as she had some confidence issues in her life and the fact that Jason was attracted to her and was very open with her on how he felt about her helped her in the relationship as he was a confidence booster that she had needed.

"Can I talk to you about something Jay?" Harry asked his brother who nodded and allowed Harry to take him away from the girls to the back of the plane.

"What's the matter Harry?" his brother asked

"Did you warn Faith off of me?" Harry asked "because she was all flirty with me until when you went on patrol with you and then she changed."

"I wouldn't say I warned her off" Jason said "I just told her that you had a big role in the war to play and that if you were going to hook up it couldn't just be for sex as you didn't need to have to deal with breaking up with Faith and then working with her to kill this dark lord."

Harry nodded and then walked back to his seat and kissed Faith hard on the lips.

"Damn." Dawn said to herself as Jason sat back down and was orally assaulted by Buffy for no specific reason "slayers have all the luck."


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn didn't enjoy the rest of the trip as much surrounded by two couples that where trying to inhale their partners tonsils but she didn't want either couple to have problems or not be able to kiss each other. Dawn had spoken to the four teenagers for the past few days, she had gotten to speak to Harry and know him quite well and was surprised by his childhood. The fact that Harry had been treated the way that he had been by his aunt and uncle had sickened her and Faith when she had talked to Harry about it with them whilst Buffy and Jay together.

However she wasn't going to criticize either couple for them being together as the fact that the 4 of them had been through things in their lives that they had suffered through, Jason and Buffy had been the perfect example of this because they had been fighting vampires together and they had not really had a childhood as they had gone through high school fighting monsters and all different types o f evil now the fact that they were together gave them both something normal in their lives also other than slaying.

Dawn had been worried when Buffy had hooked up with Angel as she thought that it would end the friendship between the two of them as Jason had brawled with Angel on more than one occasion especially with when he had turned into Angelus as even though Buffy had felt that she couldn't kill Angel because she felt that he wasn't in control of his actions as he wasn't Angelus it was a different guy. Jason didn't feel that way as he saw that Angelus was a problem that had to be taken out because he was a threat to the hellmouth and something had to be done about him.

"Guys are you done?" Dawn said "because I think that we are nearly there and some of the passengers are grossed out by you guys sucking face."

Harry and Faith reluctantly broke apart from each other with a slight blush on their cheeks, Jason and Buffy however carried on like they had not heard Dawn try and get them to break apart but if it had been easy to see both Buffy and Jason had a smirk to their lips.

"Seriously now," Dawn said "it is gross." Then Jason groaned as Buffy pulled away from him which caused them both to smirk.

"Your mine later," Buffy teased her boyfriend and then looked back at her sister with a smile on her face "done now, are you happy?"

"Very." Dawn said crossing her arms over her chest.

"So we are staying at Grimauld place?" Jason asked his brother

"Yeah," Harry said "me, you, Giles, Buffy, Dawn and Faith, the Weasleys are staying at their house but are joining us later in the summer," it was clear to Buffy that Jason wasn't happy about staying in the same house as Ron but he didn't say anything about it which made Buffy think that he would do something about it. Dawn had been worried about the fact that Ron would be staying in the same house as her again but with the look of anger that Jason had on his face made it pretty clear that he didn't like the idea of the Weasleys or Ron in particular staying there.

"Why do they have to?" Jason asked his brother "they will be in the way whilst we are training the less distractions that we have are the better Harry surely you can understand that."

Harry seemed to pause over what his brother had said as he knew that his brother was probably right but that didn't mean that he didn't want to see his friends also but Jason was going to help him have a future in the sense that the dark lord would be gone because of the two Potter males where the way to stop the dark lord.

"I guess you are right," Harry said "but Dumbledore said it would be safer for them to stay at Grimauld place."

As Harry said that he himself could see the slight manipulation that Dumbledore had placed in his mind the Weasley home was heavily warded by Bill for merlin's sake he was a curse breaker and could therefore protect his family however for some reason they had to stay at Grimauld place where Harry was staying.

"What a journey," Dawn said as Jason reached up and pulled her overhead bag down for her and handed it to her.

"I know," Buffy said "I feel like going to the house and just crashing on the bed."

"Is there room for me in there?" Jason asked his girlfriend who blushed and did a good impression of a gold fish "just to sleep Buffy, I swear,"

"Ok." She said but she was silently thinking about her relationship with Jason even though they hadn't been together long they had been best friends pretty much all of their lives and there was no one that she felt safer with or that she had loved more, sure she had dated Angel but that was different at the time the things she had gone through had pushed her closer to Angel and further from Jason but he was the one constant protector in her life, Angel had left Jason hadn't.

"I don't have to," he said softly to his girlfriend "I will sleep with Harry in his room if you want."

"No," Buffy said shaking her head "you can stay with me."

When they arrived at the house Harry lead his family up the stairs and was surprised to see that Molly was waiting on them.

"I have cleared the rooms out," she said "the girls are on the room to the left and boys on the room to the right, Harry you will share with Ron when he gets here."

"Actually me and Jay are sharing," Buffy said

"I will not have children acting like scarlet women in this house," Molly said "now do as you are told."

"Exsqueeze me?" Faith said standing with a hand on her hips "we aren't children, ok Dawnie is but the rest of us are adults and we can do what we want, if Jay and B want to spend their nights together in their room then there is nothing you can do about it, we aren't your children,"

Molly huffed and walked off but it made Harry think what the matter was with Jason and Buffy sleeping in the same room and why it was any of her business.


End file.
